teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leatherhead
Leatherhead is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. Formerly a baby alligator who was the pet of a human boy in New York City, he was flushed down to the Sewers by his owner's parents, where The Kraang found him and did experiments on him in Dimension X with the Mutagen, which he escapes from later on. He is a close friend of Michelangelo, who helped him out when they first met, and is also the second-in-command of the Mighty Mutanimals. He has a rivalry with The Kraang and Slash (formerly). Leatherhead debuts in It Came From the Depths. Backstory Years ago in New York City, he was a baby alligator who was taken cared of by a human boy. He would keep him in secret in his house, until he was found by his parents. Angry, his parents flushed him down the toilet to the Sewers. Once he was in the Sewers, The Kraang were able to find him there. There, he was taken by them to Dimension X as a specimen to be tested with the Mutagen. Running a few experiments on him, he became a mutant alligator known as Leatherhead. History Leatherhead's earliest memories were of being a pet to a young boy who bought him and kept him without the knowledge of his parents, who promptly flushed the infant alligator into the sewers after discovering his existence. He was discovered there by a Kraangdroid and taken back to Dimension X, where-like Tiger Claw and Alopex-he would be mutated and experimented upon by the malevolent aliens until finally making his escape. While fleeing, Leatherhead stole a Kraang Power Cell needed to open the portal connecting Earth and Dimension X in hopes of keeping them from invading Earth, and spent some time hiding in the New York City sewers and keeping it out of their hands. He had placed the cell in a hidden location accessible only by water and set up a number of booby traps for interlopers just prior to being attacked by a group of Kraang, at which time he was first encountered by the Ninja Turtles. Wounded and unconscious, Leatherhead was taken back to the Turtle's Lair, where-despite the objections of Michelangelo-he was shackled to prevent him from harming anyone. After he awoke Michelangelo befriended him, and the young Turtle gave Leatherhead his name and became the first to truly understand the tormented mutant. Released by Michelangelo, Leatherhead became enraged when the other Turtles returned with the power cell, which they had recovered, and went on a rampage that was only halted by Splinter. The Turtles then followed him to an abandoned subway car, and learned of his tragic history and the berserker rages that often came upon him as a result. A force of Kraang then attacked in search of the power cell, and Leatherhead fought them off while the Turtles escaped with it in the subway car, which was later rebuilt into the Shellraiser. Some time later, the Turtles sought out Leatherhead and informed him that the Kraang had at last succeeded in stealing the power cell from them, but that they had a plan to stop them. With the help of April O'Neil they got Leatherhead into the TCRI building, and there the mutant alligator created a diversion while the Turtles got to the portal room. The Turtles were unfortunately captured, and the Kraang succeeded in bringing one of their Rock Soldiers through the portal. After they failed to destroy it, Leatherhead arrived and, recognizing the soldier as Traag, attacked him and then carried him back through the portal in hopes of halting the invasion. For some time afterwards the Turtles believed he had perished, but he in fact survived in Dimension X, and due to differing time flow between dimensions aged several decades as he fought the Kraang in their own realm. Despite Leatherhead's efforts, the Kraang were soon on the brink of invading Earth, leading the mutant to steal a communication orb in order to send the Turtles a warning. Responding to it, they entered Dimension X and eventually found the imprisoned Leatherhead, and learned of his advanced age. They then acted to prevent the Kraang's plans for invasion, with Michelangelo acting to prevent Leatherhead from remaining behind yet again. Having returned to New York, the heroes celebrated but also recognized that the time differential would enable the Kraang to repair any damage they had caused within a short time from their own perspective. When the Kraang launched their invasion, Leatherhead encountered Splinter in the sewers after the pair had spent some time fighting Kraangdroids, and Leatherhead quickly offered his assistance to Splinter in locating the missing Turtles. Traveling to the surface, they tracked Leonardo to a construction site where Splinter engaged the Shredder, with Leatherhead intervening when the leader of The Foot Clan was about to kill the sensei. Despite his greater size, strength, and ferocity, Leatherhead proved no match for the evil ninja master and was sent tumbling back into the sewers. He remained in New York after the Kraang occupied the city, and eventually joined forces with Slash, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, and Pigeon Pete under the guidance of Jack J. Kurtzman, with the four mutants forming the Mighty Mutanimals, with Slash appointing Leatherhead second-in-command. This small commando group continued to oppose the Kraang, and eventually reunited with the Turtles after they returned to the city. Leatherhead and Michelangelo were happy to be together again, though the same comradery was not initially present between Slash and Leo, Donatello and Dr. Rockwell, and Raphael and Pete. However, after Kurtzman was injured, the two groups launched separate attacks on a Kraang attempt to launch a Mutagen Missile, and finally came together as allies. The Mutanimals then invaded TCRI to seize control of the portal while the Turtles infiltrated Dimension X to save the Human Kraang Hybrids, though they were briefly captured. However, the Mutanimals were able to break free and reclaim the portal, which they then used to teleport the Turtles and humans back to Earth and the Kraang back to Dimension X. Leatherhead and his teammates turned their attention towards dealing with the Foot, only for Slash and Rockwell to be abducted and brainwashed by the Shredder using Parasites. Leatherhead, Pete, and the Turtles were forced to contend with their friends and a similarly brainwashed Raphael, with Leatherhead facing off with Slash. Fortunately, they were able to rescue their three friends, though the Mutanimals soon faced a new alien foe when they encountered Zog in the sewers. He defeated all four in battle and left most of Leatherhead's teammates unconscious for a time, during which they stayed at the Turtles' Lair. Leatherhead was later enraged when what appeared to be a Kraangdroid entered the lair and attacked it, only to be informed that it was actually Bishop, a member of the Utroms and enemy of the Kraang. After learning of Kraang efforts to repair the Technodrome they had previously used to invade New York, Leatherhead joined all of the Turtles but Leo in infiltrating the base while it remained on the ocean floor. Despite their best efforts, they were captured and held prisoner aboard ship until it took off, at which point Leo, April, Bishop, and Casey Jones arrived to save them. Leatherhead soon attacked Kraang Prime directly, but was forced to leave with the others as an even greater threat arrived: Zog's people, the Triceratons. Leatherhead gave Bishop a ride back to shore, and soon joined his recovered teammates, Muckman, Joe Eyeball, Mondo Gecko, and the Turtles' other allies in attacking the Triceratons, who had set up their Black Hole Generator with plans to destroy Earth. The Mutanimals were once again overpowered and imprisoned, and despite the efforts of their friends were later consumed along with the Earth when the Black Hole Generator was activated. Thanks to the intervention of Professor Zayton Honeycutt, the Turtles, April, and Casey were able to travel back in time and prevent Earth's destruction, insuring the survival of Leatherhead and his comrades. Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Breathing: * Fighting: * Death Barrel Roll: * Swimming: * Sharp Claws: * Jaws: * Tail: Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 1 * It Came From the Depths (Debut) * The Pulverizer (Mentioned) * TCRI Season 2 * Mazes & Mutants (Illusion) * Into Dimension X * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Clash of the Mutanimals * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! (Mentioned) * Annihilation: Earth! Part One * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind (Mikey's Imagination) * Earth's Last Stand (Silent Cameo) * Mutant Gangland * Requiem * Owari (Silent Cameo) Season 5 * End Times * The Curse Of Savanti Romero (Mentioned) * The Big Blowout (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * Leatherhead was named by Michelangelo. ** He is the first ally of the Ninja Turtles that was named by Michelangelo. * He is the second mutant ally of the Ninja Turtles. ** The first one being April O'Neil. * Leatherhead was named "Leatherhead" because of his head being leathery. * In Mazes & Mutants, he made an appearance as an illusion by Sir Malachi, as the dragon of the game. * There was a Running Gag in Season 1, in which Leatherhead would always shake Donnie's head when he was angry, like a rag doll. * In The Invasion Part Two, he fought Shredder for the first time. ** But was defeated very fast by him, and was thrown into the Sewers. * In Into Dimension X!, Leatherhead was rescued by the Ninja Turtles and became elder, because of the difference in time between Dimension X and Earth. ** His skin changed from dark green to a dark grey and gained more scars on his body. * Leatherhead is the second-in-command of the Mighty Mutanimals. * He is the first member of the Mighty Mutanimals who has met The Foot Clan before. ** This member of The Foot Clan was Shredder, which was in The Invasion Part Two. * In Clash of the Mutanimals, he was one of the Mighty Mutanimals that wasn't tested by The Foot Clan with the Mind Control Serum. * In the second theme song on Season 3, he appears jumping from the Party Wagon to the Bebop and Rocksteady Van. ** But unlike he current appearance in the series, he appears with his previous young look. * Him and Michelangelo have a very strong friendship between them. * In Dinosaur Seen in Sewers!, he was mentioned alongside with Pigeon Pete, but never made an appearance. * In Annihilation: Earth! Part Two, he got sucked into the black hole that was created by the Heart of Darkness. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Ally Category:Reptile Category:Mighty Mutanimals Category:Former Animal Category:Kidnapped Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Non-Human Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Utrom High Council Allies Category:Humanoids Category:Experimental Mutations Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:Italian Mafia Enemies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Allies Category:Season 5 Characters Category:1987 Turtles Allies Category:1987 Foot Clan Enemies Category:Michelangelo's Friends